Oshiete, Niisan
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Yoh veut parler à Hao. Etonnament, le Shaman Millénaire s'énerve rapidement. Mais pourquoi les paroles de son jeune frère l'ébranlent autant? HaoJeanne, Yohna. Songfic Nobody's Home, d'Avril Lavigne.


**Nom :** Oshiete, Nii-san

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi %)

**Pairing :** Hao X Jeanne, Yoh X Anna

* * *

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
__Je ne pouvais pas vous dire pourquoi elle a choisi cette voie, __  
She felt it everyday.  
__Elle l'a senti chaque jour__  
And I couldn't help her,  
__Et je ne pouvais pas l'aider__  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
__Je l'ai juste regardée faire les mêmes erreurs à nouveau._

* * *

Hao était assis sur un rocher, en face du Great Spirit. Il était venu là dans l'espoir de se détendre.

Mais cela lui paraissait impossible.

Tous les spectateurs et participants du Shaman Fight semblaient avoir décidé de lui pourrir la journée en pensant, beaucoup et inutilement. Du spectateur moyen à ses propres larbins, ils semblaient tous avoir des préoccupations capitales ce jour-ci.

Même Opachô, qui souvent faisait attention à son maître car lui-même touché par le même phénomène, ne pouvait s'empécher d'être heureux et bruyant ce jour là. En effet, il avait eu le droit –exceptionnellement, tout de même– d'aller jouer avec Seyram et Reoseb. Bien que peu porté sur les jeux enfantins, le petit africain semblait assez attiré par la petite fille aux cheveux roses.

Soupirant, le Shaman Millénaire se releva et s'étira, prêt à retourner dans son repère, quand un pas calme et assuré, qu'il connaissait assez bien, retentit derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Otôto ?

- … Discuter.

Affichant un mauvais sourire, l'ainé se tourna vers son cadet et croisa les bras :

- De quoi exactement ?

- … A ton avis. Nii-san.

Les sourcils du Shaman Millénaire se levèrent, et son regard se fit plus dur. Se rapprochant, il scruta les iris bruns de son petit frère.

De son descendant.

- Qui t'as autorisé à m'appeler comme ça ? Tu es bien prétentieux, aujourd'hui.

- … Pourtant, tu m'appelle bien petit frère. Là, je ne vois plus la logique, Nii-san.

- …

Le plus grand des deux se retourna, et s'assit à même le sol, face au Great Spirit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- … Discuter.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. De quoi ?

- … En fait, d'Anna.

Hao se retint d'éclater de rire et laissa son frère s'installer à côté de lui. Yoh, dans sa tenue habituelle, laissa un instant son regard dériver sur l'énorme masse lumineuse qu'était le Great Spirit.

- Et comment veux-tu que je te dise sur Anna ?

- … Je sais pas exactement. Depuis quelques temps, on ne parle plus vraiment. On ne fait que s'observer de loin. En fait, c'est un peu comme toi et Maiden.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Hao se releva brusquement, et continua :

- Tu dois avoir été frappé trop longtemps par Anna aujourd'hui. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un grand frère tout gentil, Yoh. Je suis Hao. Et je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles en citant Jeanne.

Le Shaman Millénaire s'éloigna vivement, alors que Yoh restait là, les yeux sur le Great Spirit.

- … Pourtant, elle est mignonne, Maiden. Je vois pas ce qui te gêne, Nii-san.

* * *

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
__Qu'y a-t-il, qu'y a-t-il maintenant?  
__Too many, too many problems.  
__Trop__,__ trop__ de__ problèmes__  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
__Elle ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, à qui elle appartenait!  
_

* * *

- Hao-samaaaa !

- Oui, Opachô ?

- Hao-sama n'a rien mangé depuis deux jours !

Le Shaman Millénaire se rassit tranquillement. Il était allongé sur le toit de son repère depuis un certain temps, se repassant les quelques phrases de Yoh.

Elles étaient bêtes, courtes et vides de sens. Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait penser à autre chose ?

- Hao-sama doit manger quelque chose !

- Je n'ai pas faim, Opachô.

- Mais demain, Hao-sama a un match ! Hao-sama doit être en forme ! Hao-sama a l'air triste…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Opachô. Je vais bien.

Hao se força à manger un peu pour faire plaisir au petit africain, puis partit se promener.

Tout à ses propres pensées, il ne distingua pas l'arrivée d'un groupe vêtu de blanc, et ce fut plus par réflexe que par un acte réfléchi qu'il esquiva Uriel.

- X-laws…

Hao devint brusquement d'une humeur massacrante. Activant son Over Soul, il fit un carnage. Se fichant pas mal de détruire des équipes encore en jeu, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque il ne vit plus personne debout. Examinant alors les corps, il en déduisit que les X-II avaient tenté une attaque suicide.

- Imbéciles.

- Pof, Larky, Dembat, où…

La voix qui venait de résonner, frêle et tremblante, s'éteignit brusquement en une exclamation de surprise.

Hao se retourna, dans la ferme intention de brûler l'imprudent, mais s'arrêta en reconnaissant l'enfant. L'Iron Maiden Jeanne, dans une tenue civile, fixait les corps sans vie, sa main devant sa bouche. Les yeux écarlates de la jeune fille remontèrent et croisèrent ceux, brûlants et sombres, du Shaman Millénaire.

- Hao…

- …

Hao, brutalement, se retourna et partit lentement, de sa démarche vive et féline.

Jeanne se laissa tomber à genoux, observant les cadavres de ses anciens anges.

- Mina…

* * *

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
__Elle veut rentrer à la maison, mais personne n'y est__  
It's__ where she__ lies, broken inside.  
__C'est là qu'elle gît, brisée à l'intérieur  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__Aucun endroit où aller, où sécher ses larmes  
Broken inside.  
__Brisée__ à l'intérieur_

* * *

- Ohayô, Nii-san.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, toi ?

Hao leva le regard, qu'il avait posé sur un dessin d'Opachô, et croisa les yeux calmes de son cher petit frère. Le plus jeune des deux, les mains dans les poches, s'assit face à son frère.

- Maiden s'est retirée du tournoi, tu sais.

Hao leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

- Elle n'a plus que Marco et Lyserg.

- Tant mieux, elle arrivera peut-être à se cacher pendant un moment avant que je ne la retrouve.

- Elle ne dort plus, elle ne fait plus rien, et elle ne mange plus, d'après Lyserg.

Hao eut un imperceptible mouvement d'agacement et agita la main, comme pour chasser une mouche ennuyeuse :

- Eh bien voila : Lyserg. Il va sûrement réussir à la consoler, ils vivront ensemble, et tout sera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour eux deux ! T'es content ?

- Non.

Hao se détourna. Yoh attrapa le bras de son ainé, et le retint. L'autre se retourna, des flammes dans les yeux.

- Lâche-moi, Yoh.

- Non. Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, Hao. Les X-II ont essayé de te tuer.

- Comme beaucoup d'autres avant eux. Et ils en sont morts. Comme tous les autres avant eux. Fin de l'histoire.

- Hao… Elle pleure encore.

- Que veux-tu que j'en ai à faire ?

Le Shaman Millénaire se dégagea brusquement et partit, sans un regard en arrière.

- Maiden a besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour sécher ses larmes, Hao. Baka Nii-san…

* * *

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
__Ouvre les yeux et regarde dehors, trouve en les raisons  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
__Tu as été rejetée et maintenant tu ne peux pas retrouver ce que tu as laissé derrière  
Be strong, be strong now.  
__Sois__ forte, sois forte maintenant  
Too many, too many problems.  
__Trop__, trop de problèmes  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
__Elle ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, à qui elle appartenait_

* * *

- Mina… Mina… Mina…

La jeune Sainte dormait. Non, elle cauchemardait. Elle ne pouvait s'empécher de se retourner et de se retourner encore, plongée dans un mauvais rêve.

- Jeanne-sama… Marco-san, on ne peut vraiment rien faire pour elle ?

- Non, Lyserg. Je lui ai donné un somnifère tout à l'heure, mais cela ne semble pas avoir d'effet. Elle a toujours été très sensible. Trop, peut-être. Jeanne-sama… Méritait une vie normale.

- … Marco-san…

- Oui ?

- … Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Je veux dire… Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée exactement ?

- … Je ne sais plus. Elle était scintillante, mais à moitié morte. Nous… Nous l'avons soignée, nourrie, entrainée. Nous l'avons laissée faire ses propres choix. Jeanne-sama… Méritait mieux.

- … Pauvre Jeanne-sama.

Lyserg et Marco sortirent de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Pour une raison de sécurité, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour résister aux tortures de l'Iron Maiden, la jeune fille dormait sur un lit. Sur le lit de Marco, précisément.

Il la regardait. Perché dans un arbre, juste à la hauteur de la petite fenêtre, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille étendue sur le lit. Elle semblait souffrir.

N'y tenant plus, il entra et s'assit sur le lit. Levant une main, le Shaman Millénaire fit fondre le verrou de la porte, pour avoir tout le temps dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

…

Il ne pouvait la guérir.

Il ne pouvait lui faire oublier.

Il ne pouvait même pas l'aider.

…

Pourquoi était-il là ?

Il libéra le verrou et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

* * *

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
__Elle veut rentrer à la maison, mais personne n'est à la maison  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
C'est là qu'elle gît, brisée à l'intérieur__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__Nulle part où aller, où sécher ses larmes  
Broken inside.  
Brisée à l'intérieur_

* * *

Jeanne repoussa gentiment le bras de Lyserg, et s'inclina vivement devant Marco avant de le dépasser. Le blond la retint par le bras, tandis que l'enfant aux cheveux émeraude l'interpellait :

- Jeanne-sama… Où allez-vous ? Vous êtes trop faible, vous devriez vous reposer, vous…

Se dégageant gentiment mais fermement, Jeanne répondit, de sa voix calme mais fragile :

- Marco, Lyserg. Désolée si je vous ai causé du souci. Je dois sortir. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne ferai pas de bêtises…

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argents sourit, puis sortit du bateau. Perdant aussitôt son masque de gaité, elle se mit à courir. Elle voulait absolument s'éloigner.

Le grand blond qui était son « père », était très, très précieux à ses yeux. Mais dans sa « famille », six personnes étaient déjà mortes et une septième avait trahi… Et Lyserg avait beau être dans leur groupe, il ne pouvait pas ressentir la perte des X-III et des X-II aussi fortement que Jeanne.

Elle arriva enfin à l'endroit où elle avait vu Hao, encore couvert du sang des X-II, au milieu des corps brûlés de ses amis. La jeune Sainte ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

Marchant toujours, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, elle finit par trébucher et s'écrouler dans l'herbe mouillée.

Se relever.

Marcher.

Retomber.

Encore.

Et encore.

Elle était désormais trempée, couverte de tâches d'herbe, et ses longs cheveux s'étaient emmêlés.

Jusqu'au moment où elle tomba devant lui…

* * *

_Her feelings she hide  
__Elle cache ses sentiments  
Her dreams she can't find.  
__Elle ne peut trouver ses rêves  
She's losing her mind.  
__Elle perd son esprit  
She's fallen behind.  
__Elle est restée derrière  
She can't find her place.  
__Elle ne peut trouver sa place  
She's losing her faith  
__Elle perd sa foi.  
She's fallen from grace.  
__Elle est tombée de la grâce  
She's all over the place.  
__Elle est partout  
Yeah, oh  
Ouais, oh_

* * *

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Se retournant vivement, il reconnut la jeune Sainte, au sol.

Elle était couverte d'herbe et semblait épuisée.

Se relevant difficilement, Jeanne continuait de pleurer. Relevant la tête, elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche, quand elle reconnut son interlocuteur.

- Hao…

N'attendant pas qu'elle n'essaie de le frapper, le Shaman Millénaire s'éloigna. Cependant, les pas hésitants de la jeune Sainte raisonnaient à ses oreilles.

Apparemment, elle le suivait.

Au bout d'un moment, agacé, il se retourna.

- Tu veux qu'on se batte ? Tu veux mourir ? Dans ce cas vas-y. Attaque-moi. Mais arrête de me suivre !

- Hao…

Elle le regardait avec un regard terne, mais ne reculait pas. Ses yeux semblaient avoir un léger éclat suppliant. Elle fit encore quelques pas vers lui, et le regarda un long moment. Puis, soudainement, le regard de la jeune fille se fit dur, et elle serra les poings.

Il ne vit pas le mouvement, bien qu'expert du Fûmon Tonko.

- Qu'est ce que…

Elle s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait renversé à terre. Sans Over-Soul, sans fusion, sans rien. Juste là, à le bourrer de coups de poing, mais tellement faibles qu'il s'étonna d'en être tombé. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Elle semblait si fragile…

Il avait l'impression de contempler un papillon de cristal.

- Ne me… Ne me laisse pas toute seule…

Le Shaman Millénaire se redressa sur les coudes et regarda l'enfant éplorée qui se tenait juste devant lui. S'asseyant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il la serra contre lui.

Juste le temps qu'elle se calme.

_

* * *

_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
Elle veut rentrer à la maison, mais personne n'est à la maison  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
C'est là qu'elle gît, brisée à l'intérieur  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Nulle part où aller, où sécher ses larmes  
Broken inside.  
Brisée à l'intérieur_

* * *

Yoh et Anna, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit du Shaman, discutaient paisiblement.

Au travers de la fenêtre passait le bout d'une branchette, que Yoh repoussa doucement au dehors.

Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, mais c'était un merveilleux matin pour le monde des Shamans.

- … Finalement, tu avais raison, Yoh. Maiden et Hao vont plutôt bien ensemble.

- … Et t'as arrêté de m'éviter, Anna. Et ça, ça valait le coup. Quand même, te mettre dans des états pareils pour un simple pari…

Anna eut un soupir, puis joua avec une mèche de ses courts cheveux blonds.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'était très gros, ton histoire. Tu voulais que JE croie au fait qu'HAO soit amoureux de MAIDEN, et que ce soit réciproque ? Je pensais que tu avais fumé.

Yoh eut un grand sourire, et répondit :

- Anna… Je n'ai jamais fumé de ma vie.

- Encore heureux, idiot.

Un peu plus tard…

- Anna…

- Oui ?

- … Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dérange que j'ai arrêté le Shaman Fight ?

- De toute façon, vu que Maiden s'était rangée du côté de Hao, c'était fichu pour toi, Yoh. Alors je ne t'en veux pas.

- CHOUETTE !

Et Anna l'envoya dire bonjour au mur.

- Cela t'apprendra à hurler trop fort de si bon matin.

* * *

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
Elle est perdue à l'intérieur, perdue à l'intérieur ... oh oh ouais  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
Elle est perdue à l'intérieur, perdue à l'intérieur ... oh oh ouais_

* * *

- Tu vas crever, Hao !

Hao se battait contre Ren. C'était l'ultime combat, la finale du tournoi.

Il faut dire que Ren avait beaucoup progressé depuis le début. C'était un fait indéniable. Et, sans atteindre le niveau de son adversaire, il s'entêtait tout de même à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Bason VS Spirit of Fire.

Tao VS Asakura.

Ren VS Hao.

Tamao, dans les tribunes, rougissait en regardant l'héritier des Tao se battre ainsi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Et si Hao le tuait… ?

Jun, en la regardant, sourit. Son jeune frère ne pouvait pas mourir. Quelqu'un l'attendait.

Tous les équipiers d'Hao, massés au premier rang, encourageaient leur chef du regard. Opachô dessinait son maître, main dans la main avec une fille aux yeux rouges.

Non loin d'eux, une jeune Sainte fixait le combat.

- HAO ! Tu as intérêt à gagner !

Reconnaissant l'étrange voix fluette et fragile, Ren eut un mouvement de stupeur.

- Maiden ?

Hao en profita, et brisa l'Over-Soul du Tao.

La tête de Marco et celle de Lyserg étaient impayables pour le Shaman Millénaire, qui partit en un long éclat de rire.

- Et le vainqueur du Shaman Fight est… Asakura Hao !

* * *

**Hao:** ... Maiden-chan, ça va?

**Jeanne:** ... Elle... Va... Crever...

**G.S.:** Moiiii?

**Gaito:** Besoin d'aide pour la massacrer?

**Hao:** Hum, non, Maiden-chan a l'air bien partie...

**Yuki:** Ah non! Elle a pas fini de réécrire ma fic!

**Sayo:** ... Ni d'ECRIRE la mienne.

**G.S.:** Merci les filles! %)

**Sayo:** Rêve pas, le dernier mot écrit, je te fais LA PEAU.

**G.S.:** Euh... Je devrais peut-être changer la fin alors... %)


End file.
